Reneo and Yuffiet
by HaraKyri
Summary: Two companies both alike in dignity in noxious Midgar where we lay our scene.can Reno and Yuffies love stop the feudings. romeo and juliet crossover
1. i just want a little fun

_**Reneo and Yuffiet**_

_Heeheee, so...this is my quick fic I decided to write along the side of my other fics, it came to me when riding home from tea at McDonalds. (I have the worst habit of starting new stories while others are half done) as you can tell the stars of this fic are Cloud and Tifa...nahhh just kidding. Well, ive blabbered again, lets get started._

**Two groups, both alike in dignity.**

**In noxious Midgar where we lay our scene.**

**From ancient grudges break to new mutiny**

**Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

**From forth the fatal loins of these two foes**

**A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life.**

**Whose misadventured piteous overthrows**

**Doth with their death bury their leaders Strife**

**The fearful passage of their leaders rage**

**Which, nought but the youthful end nought could remove**

**Is now the two hours traffic of our stage.**

**The which if you with patient eyes attend**

**What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.**

Midgar was a terrible place to live in. Rain did not fall often and so did not clean the air of the noxious fumes which threatened to choke every inhabitant of the city. When rain did fall it wasn't much better, down in the slums the rain consisted of mainly sludge, mud and a murky brown liquid which stuck to the floors and walls, refusing to move for several days. The city itself was overpopulated, thousands upon thousands fought for a place to call their home in this overcrowded wasteland. Fights broke out amongst the poverty stricken over food or money, fighting for survival. These fights were petty and once it was over and the victor was still standing, it was over.

It wasn't the best of places to live in, everyone was afraid of being mugged in some alley somewhere or having the loaf of bread they had worked hard all day for stolen. That wasn't the worst part of living in Midgar. No. the worst part was the company feuds. AVALANCHE and ShinRa had long fought it out over domination of Midgar. Led by Cloud Strife AVALANCHE went about their business blowing up reactors whenever possible and basically exploding whatever they wanted. ShinRa on the other hand, had the best fighters to do their work. The Turks. Led by Tseng they kidnapped and massacred anyone thought to be on AVALANCHES side.

At the moment Elena and Rufus were driving down the dirty streets of sector 4 looking for anyone to toy with for a bit.

"I'm bored," Rufus whined behind the wheel. Elena fingered the gun in her holster, eyes peeled for any AVALANCHE activity. She was supposed to be bodyguarding the Vice President and had to protect him at all costs.

"We cant get into any trouble Rufus you know that." She warned him. Rufus had dearly wanted to be in a company brawl since the infamous fight of Reno and Rude vs Cloud and Cid. He grinned at Elena.

"I don't want to fight, 'Lena, I just want to have a little fun. If they don't get in my way, I wont get in theirs." Elena sighed as he continued, "but if they do get in my way, I'll show them not to mess with ShinRa." He stopped his threats and studied the blinky light behind the wheel indicating that they were out of petrol. He slowed the car down to a stop at the side of the road near a café.

"Oh F&?!." Elena swore. She climbed out of the Black mercedes and opened the boot to get a petrol canister. She started the process of refuelling the tank while Rufus tapped out a tune on the wheel humming quietly.

His humming and tapping stopped as he spotted three people walk out of the café. Barret Wallace, Cid Highwind and Tifa Lockhart. They noticed the black car parked in front of them and immediatley Barret started shouting curses. Tifa placed her hand on his arm to calm him and he stopped yelling and just scowled. The began walking past but Rufus had a better idea. He gave Barret the finger.

Barret glared. He stopped walking and refused to move even when Tifa pushed him slightly.

"Did you stick you finger up at me?!" he demanded. Rufus panicked slightly, Barret looked pissed.

"I do stick my finger up." Barret glared even more and Cid joined him. The cigerette burning up dangling off his lips.

"Do you stick your finger up at ME sir." He said the title mockingly and Rufus frowned. He glanced at Elena who had stopped filling up the tank and was watching cautiously.

"Would it be bad if I said yeh?" he asked her quietly. Elena placed the canister on the floor, not bothering to put the lid on for the moment. She edged over to Rufus and whispered.

"Yeh, it would be bad." Barret looked as though he was about to explode, he still hadnt had an answer. Rufus swallowed.

"I do not stick my finger up at you **sir** but I do stick my finger up." He also used the title mockingly for it was well known that Barret resented Cloud's leadership.

The last comment was too much for Barret to bear. He exploded and cocked the gun on his arm. He aimed it at the Vice President but Elena was quicker. She began potting shots at Barret purposefully not hitting him. Rufus though, was trying his hardest to hit the man whilst dodging the bullets aimed for him Tifa had jumped into the fight and was occupying Elena's time. Elena dodged one kick after another. She jumped back to avoid another punch and accidently knocked over the canister. Petrol leaked all over the side of the road but it was forgotten in the madness. Cid looked pretty gutted that he was the only one without a weapon so he decided to pin Elena.

He leapt over the parked car and dodged behind the blonde Turk who was madly trying to avoid the rapid attacks coming her way. Elena ducked a punch and headbutted Tifa in the stomach at the exact same moment Cid lunged to pin her arms. He lost his balance and the cigeratte that was dangling precariously in his mouth lost its grip and plunged to the pertrolled floor below.

Realising what he had done Cid jumped up and grabbed Tifa's arm and pull her away before it set alight.Elena caught on what was happening and began to panick when the flames arose. it burned a steady path along the petrol over to the car. Rufus and Barret were still jumping around, firing shots at each other. Rufus was too close to the car Elena realised with a shock. She took off running in his direction and leapt the final distance. Catching the VP around the waist she pushed them to the floor as the flames reached under the car. It exploded with a blast and a flurry of flying shrapnel.

Elena had her arms covering her head and Rufus had likewise. He recovered first and shoved the blonde off his back. Looking around he saw the black gunner running at him through the flames. Elena knew he was going to get hurt so she decided she had to get him away. Wrapping her arm around his waist again she heaved the Blonde lad off the pavement and catching a bullet in her arm. Elena yelled with shock and dropped the protesting Rufus. He dived to the side and began his gun fight with Barret again.

Elena barely had time to recover again when another flurry of kicks and punches landed on her back. She turned around and kicked up at the attacker, hitting her in the midriff. Tifa sucked in breath and stepped back a tiny bit, allowing Elena to rise to her feet. She looked around anxiously for Rufus but couldn't see him anyway. By this time the occupants of the café had left the building and were trying to escape the inferno. Cars had stopped further down the road, unwilling to drive through the mini war zone thus creating a big standstill.

Tifa caught her breath again and realised fighting in the smoke was futile. She grabbed Cid by the arm and ran off. Elena frantically searched through the fire for Rufus but all she could hear was gun shots and curses. Running blindly she headed for the shotgun sounding firing hoping she wouldn't get shot again.

Reeve received a phone call in his office at around two o clock. Another fight had broken out in sector 4. Two ShinRa's and three AVALANCHE by the sounds of things. This was bad. An inferno had risen and he didn't think he had the resources to cope with it. Traffic was heavy and ever increasing, at the moment there were no casualties but that could change in a matter of seconds. He called his secretary and demanded a helicopter on the helipad stat.

Rufus leapt away from another bullet heading his way. He was rapidly running out of shotgun shells and didn't know how many Barret had. Ducking as another headed his way Rufus reloaded and ran left firing in front of him. He stopped short as he choked on his air. It wasn't air he quickly realised, it was fire fumes. He had to get out of there. Forgetting Barret for a moment he covered his mouth with the arm of his white trench coat and ran. He came to an area where he could breathe. Turning around he came face to face with the barrel of a gun.

A gun arm to be more precise. Barrets gun arm. Rufus didn't have enough time to load his shotgun. Barret leered at Rufus' emotionless face. A click of a gun being cocked stopped his joy short. Rufus looked to Barrets right and saw a pistol pressed against the side of his head the hand holding it being Elena's. None could move for fear of being shot or of someone else being shot. They stood like that for a few minutes glaring at each other. Rufus slowly hid his shotgun under his now gray trenchcoat and placed his last shell in it. Barret didn't seem to have noticed but Tifa who had just appeared from the smoke had. She grabbed a sharp piece of car metal off the floor and stuck it infront of Elena's neck. Rufus pointed the shotgun at Tifa and the predicament grew worse.

The sound of whirring blades brought the foursome out of the glaring match. A helicopter landed a short distance away and Reeve climbed out. He stormed over to the four who reluctantly lowered their weapons. Several police cars and fire engines pulled up and set to work diverting traffic, calming civillians and putting out the fire.

"Thrice have you people disturbed the quiet of our streets!" he shouted. Rufus smirked then whispered to Elena.

"He obviously hasn't lived down here if it is "Quiet"" Elena shushed him for fear of getting into more trouble. A ShinRa news crew stood to the side recording everything. Reeve turned around to the crowd outside the café. They looked afraid. He turned and stared at the four culprits then declared.

"If ever you disturb the peace again, your lives will be forfeit.Am. I. Understood?!" Rufus, Elena, Barret and Tifa nodded sullenly. They broke up and walked away. Rufus and Elena to Tsengs car who had just pulled up. Barret and Tifa to go find their friend Cid. It seemed he hadn't escaped from the smoke in time and had collapsed.

In the car Tseng looked at the youngsters sternly. They both looked guilty. How had Elena let Rufus get into that situation. If he had gotten injured he would have had hell to pay with President ShinRa. For a second he was glad Reno hadnt come into work today. If he had been involved it would have been much worse. Come to think of it he still had to reprimand Reno for not turning up.

"Have any of you seen Reno lately?" he asked. Elena looked worried.

"yeh, I saw him last night, drinking like the world would end." Tseng looked thoughtful for a second. Why had Reno become so depressed lately? He told the driver to go to Reno's apartment. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once there Tseng told Elena to go see Reno and find out what was up. He only ever opened up to Elena or Rude because they were the only people he ever trusted. Rufus made to get out but Tseng grabbed him by the back of the shirt and pulled him back in.

"Your not going anywhere matey, what with that fight you caused today." Rufus whined.

"How did you know I started it?" Tseng smiled and shut the door, bading the driver to head back to headquarters.

Elena watched the car pull away. She walked up the stairs leading to Reno's apartment and knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked louder then realised if he didn't answer first time he wasn't going to answer at all. Bracing her shoulder she barged into the door with her uninjured side. The door opened with a crash and she got a good look at Reno's front room.

It was more of a mess than she'd ever seen it. Bottles of empty beer lay scattered around the room, littered among the carpet of ciggerette packets. Dozens of cigerette butts sprawled out over the ashtray and wooden table. Clothes hung over everything and she really didn't want to know what that mouldy thing hanging off the light was. She pushed and fought her way through the wasteland of Reno's filth and headed over to the bedroom. It wasn't much better, though this room contained a lot more clothes everywhere than the front room. On the bed she saw a big lump concealed under the covers and makeshift cover of a large hoodie. She tip toed over and poked it. It growled and turned over. She poked harder and it woke up.

"Ugh leave me alone." He mumbled. Elena grinned.

"Come on sleeping ugly, you have to go to work." The covers were flung off him in the blink of an eye revealing a very dishevelled Reno wearing just his boxers. Elena blushed but she'd seen him like this many a time before.

"Aw, shit Rufus duty." Reno climbed over to the end of the bed and began foraging for his suit. He obviously wasn't fully awake because he hadnt noticed Elena yet, she left him to get dressed and walked over to what could be distinguished as a kitchen. It was manky. Half eaten pizzas and more beer bottles strewn over the worktop and lo and behold more clothes dangling off the ceiling fan. Why did he buy all the stuff? She rarely saw him wearing anything other than the blue suit. Elena opened the fridge door and grabbed two bottles of beer, Reno would definitely be needing one.

She went over to the front room and shoved the pile of clothes off the couch and sat down. Reno emerged from his bedroom and sat next to her.

"Mornin' 'Lena" he mumbled as she handed him the beer. Elena laughed then looked at her watch.

"Reno, Its four o clock." She told him. He jumped up into the air spilling the beer on the couch.

"Shit!! Tseng is gonna kill my ass." He stumbled around the room looking for his boots. Elena laughed.

"Relax, he isnt too bothered." Reno stopped and looked at Elena for the first time. He saw the blood stain on her arm.

"wha' happened?" he asked pointing to her arm, Elena looked then winced as it tore, the adrenaline was wearing off and she could feel the pain. Reno went into his bedroom then reapeared with a cure materia. Whispering some words a green aura enveloped Elenas arm and the bullet fell out as it healed up. He sat back down as Elena thanked him.

"So go on, what happened?" he asked. Elena looked down for a moment then looked pretty guilty.

"Umm, since you didn't turn up today Tseng asked me to guard Rufus, he decided he wanted to go to sector four for something then the stupid car ran out of petrol. Some of the AVALANCHE goons came out of a café nearby and Ruf thought it would be fun to stick his finger up at the gun guy. I swear your having a really bad influence on him. Well, stuff happened, that chain smoking guy set fire to the petrol canister and the car went up in flames." Reno looked furious, he sat up straight and began spluttering some curses. "It wasn't your car. It was Rufus'" Reno relaxed and calmed down. "so, they kicked off and I was fightin' that Tifa chick, the one Rude likes. Rufus had a gun fight with Wallace, I'm surprised hes not dead. Then pilot boy decided to help Tifa. I lost sight of Rufus and when Tifa took off I went to find him. He was stood in the open with Barrets gun pointed at his head. I quickly loaded mine and pointed it at Barrets. Then the bitch Tifa came and shoved some car scrap on my neck while Ruf pointed his shotgun at her." Reno snorted, only Elena and Rufus could get into that mess. Elena continued. "Well Reeve the stress head came and gave us all a telling off sayin if we do it again we'r gonna get deaded." Elena finished her story as Reno finished his beer off. /Jesus he drinks fast/ she thought. Then she remembered why she was here. "'Sup with you anyway?" she asked. Reno looked down.

"I dunno, just been turned down by this really fit bird. Kinda depressin." Elena laughed, That was why Reno had been drinking so much lately? Must have been some girl to get Reno like this.

"So who is it?" She asked. Reno grinned, the first time in a while,

"That would be telling though wouldn't it." He said teasingly. Elena scowled.

"Yeh, that's why I asked, so you would tell me." Reno stretched, he headed off to the kitchen to get another beer. He returned with two and dropped one onto the table before casually dropping to the couch.

"welll..... she's really cute." He started. Elena grinned.

"Ok, so shes a girl." Reno glared.

"I'm not gay!" he said voice rising a bit. Elena laughed.

"Go on, who is she. I promise I wont tell anyone that ladies man Reno got turned down by some girl." Reno looked at the floor he took a swig of his beer and looked at Elena.

"ok, ok well, she's part of AVALANCHE." Elena stopped grinning. AVALANCHE??? It was bad enough one of their own had joined with AVALANCHE but Reno liked one of them?!

"who?" She was really curious.

"That Aeris chick, the one with the plaits." Reno grinned, boy was that girl cute. Elena looked shocked but brushed it off.

"You asked her out?" she asked. Reno looked sad again.

"well kinda, but she is soo hooked up on Strife she payed no attention to me." Elena began formulating a plan. Reno was never this sullen, she needed him to find someone else. An idea struck her. Avalanche were having a Birthday party for their youngest member, that ninja in a few days. There were be loads of girls there for Reno to see. They were going to go. Now for an invitation...

_Ok, sorry if any of the characters seem a little OOC and for this fic Aeris isnt dead, neither is Tseng or Rufus for that matter. I guess it's a little AU. Well review for me please and tell me what you think. _


	2. It was this evil butterfly

**Reneo and Yuffiet**

_Shakai: here it is, another chapter._

_Reno: whoooo hoooo!_

_Shakai: I don't own final fantasy or Romeo and Juliet._

_Reno: or me!_

_Shakai: Im borrowing you for the rest of your lifetime._

_Reno: : (_

* * *

"Yuffie!! Yuffie!!" Tifa yelled, her voice echoing about the AVALANCHE base. Where had the young ninja disappeared to? She could have sworn Yuffie was here a minute ago. Tifa caught sight of Shera walking down a corridor, she grabbed her arm. "Help me find Yuffie please, its really important." Tifa pleaded, Shera nodded and began yelling Yuffie's name in some other direction.

Yuffie frantically scrubbed at her shorts, damn butterfly. Why did she have to try and catch the little thing and walk into a puddle! She had fallen over into some mud and succeeded in getting filthy. It was her party tonight and she had to look good. Tifa would not be impressed.

Speaking of which, Yuffie could hear her name being yelled by Tifa herself. /oh great/ she thought. Yuffie sprinted into the bathroom and began scrubbing furiously at her clothes and skin.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Yuffie stopped what she was doing and stared at the door like a rabbit caught in headlights. The knock came again and Yuffie decided that if she didn't say something the person wouldn't leave her alone. Praying that it wasn't Tifa Yuffie cleared her throat and said gruffly

"Who is it." She was hoping that the person didn't realise it was her. Unfortunately she wasn't very good at disguising her voice.

"Yuffie! We've been looking all over for you, Tifa is going mad." Yuffie silently thanked Leviathan that it was just Shera. Giving her shorts one last brush off Yuffie opened the door.

Shera took one look at the mud caking Yuffie's skin and clothes then pushed past her in the bathroom. She sat Yuffie on the toilet lid and locked the door.

"For Cetra's sake Yuffie, you were fine half an hour ago." Shera sighed, she grabbed the handtowel Yuffie had used earlier and began scrubbing at the resilient dirt vigorously.

"It was this evil butterfly, I was trying to catch it then fell in a puddle." Yuffie tried to explain whilst wincing at the cleaning force used on her. Another yell of Yuffie was heard down the corridor and Shera tutted.

"Tifa isn't going to be happy." She said. Yuffie threw her hands up.

"You don't think I know that? Why else would I be hiding in here trying to scrub it off." She picked the dirt out of her nails whilst Shera continued attacking the mud off her legs. When Tifa yelled again Shera decided that Yuffie was as clean as she was going to get to the extent of having another bath. She unlocked the door and pushed the young ninja out.

Yuffie glared at the older woman and set off walking down to Tifa's room thinking of an excuse as to why she hadn't gone straight away and why she wasn't as clean as before. Upon reaching Tifa's door Yuffie took a deep breath and went to knock on it. Her hand never even reached the wood, Tifa flung the door opened and pulled Yuffie into the room.

"Where have you been?! Ive been looking all over for you." Tifa half yelled. Yuffie sighed and began her excuse.

"I was kinda chasing a butterfly, it was a really pretty one. And well tripped. I was cleaning up as you called." Somehow Yuffie told Tifa the truth, just glancing at those crimson eyes made anyone want to tell the truth.

Tifa accepted the reason but not without looking sternly at Yuffie for a second.

"Your costume has arrived." Yuffie opened her eyes wide and grinned.

"really?! Where? I wanna wear it now!" she jumped up and punched the air a bit. Tifa gestured over to the large wardrobe in the corner of the room. Yuffie raced over to it and flung it open. Inside were two plastic bags containing two different costumes, Yuffie couldn't make out which one was hers.

"Which one is mine Teef?" She asked excitedly pulling them both out. Tifa motioned to the one in her left hand whilst relieving her of the other one. Yuffie tore open the package and whooped as she saw the material.

"Wow! Leviathan this looks ace!" she pulled the costume out and danced around with it placed against her body. Tifa smiled slightly, she looked at her watch.

"We have two hours before people start arriving to the party, I think I might get ready now." Tifa walked into the bathroom with her costume while Yuffie looked admiringly at hers.

It was an old Wutain princess dress. Yuffie had never wore a dress before, no matter how hard her father pleaded that she look orderly. Yuffie always opted for the shorts and skinny T shirt but today was different. It was her 18th birthday! Plus she was having a fancy dress party and decided to dress up in something everyone would least expect of her. The dress was a dark red in colour and had dragons emboldened down the left side. It was slim and reached all the way to her feet. Yuffie threw her shorts and t shirt on the floor and put the dress on, marveling at how silky and soft it felt. It hung nicely on her features and made it look like she had bigger breasts than she had. Yuffie grinned then slipped on some red elbow length gloves. She admired herself in the mirror for a few minutes before realising that her hair was a mess.

She yelled out to Tifa who had been silent in the bathroom. Tifa opened the door and walked out. She was dressed as an Egyptian, her dress was long, golden and curved in all the right places. Tifa had let her hair down and it flowed across her shoulders with a bit covering part of her face. Yuffie knew that Tifa had done that to cover the burns she had acquired a few days ago in a ShinRa fight.

Tifa looked at Yuffie's dress and smiled.

"Never thought I'd see the princess of Wutai actually looking like her title." Yuffie scowled,

"Take a good look, it's a one off. Can you give me a hand sorting my hair and make up out?" She gestured to the dishevelled raven locks messed around on her head. Tifa nodded and motioned for Yuffie to sit down.

Yuffie had grown her hair out, well had tried to. It was at an annoying length where she couldn't really do much with it. It was too short to tie up and long enough to get in her face. She usually tucked it behind her ears but tonight she had to look completely different. Tifa pulled a brush through the mess and then set about adding braids at the front and side then pulling the rest at the back into a tight bun. She then turned Yuffie around to face her and worked on her makeup. When Yuffie looked in the mirror all she could say was.

"Bloody hell Teef, never knew you could do that, maybe you should open up a salon." The image in the mirror was not Yuffie, it was an elegant Wutain Princess. Tifa was obviously pleased at Yuffie's reaction, the grin was enough to certify that. She looked at her watch,

"Holy Bahamut, We only have half an hour left and I need to sort my makeup out." She shooed Yuffie out of the room and shut the door. Yuffie grinned, she tried to walk elegantly down the corridor, unfortunately her legs wanted to saunter boyishly. She concentrated and lifted her head high, walking slowly like the orderly person her father wished she was. Upon reaching the end of the corridor Yuffie shrieked happily and sprinted off to show Vincent her new look.

Reno sighed. This was the 5th clothes shop Elena had dragged him and Rude to. Apparantly she had managed to get 5 tickets to the AVALANCHE fancy dress party. Obviously he would be going, Elena seemed to think he needed to find himself another girl and Yuffie must have loads of hot friends for him to drool over. Elena mused over who else to invite, Rude had to go. He was the reason Elena had the tickets, she had promised Reeve that she would bring an entertainer. Rude was the unlucky person designated to do that, as strange as it might seem. Rufus would want to go but he was still in trouble for the fight and might start another one. Tseng might want to go as well, just to keep an eye on them. All she had to do now was find herself a costume, make Reno get himself one and think of a way for Rude to be entertaining.

She caught sight of a slinky silver dress and an insane idea popped into her head. She pulled Reno over to her and whispered in his ear pointing to the little dress. He laughed and they both turned to face Rude grinning menacingly.

* * *

_Reno: Rude is going to be a transvestite?!_

_Shakai: yup_

_Reno: you have a thing for cross dressing dontcha, me in Crimson Fury and Rude in this._

_Shakai: well, Mercutio cross dressed in the film and I'm kinda having Rude as him, besides, don't you think it will be funny to see Rude dress as a woman._

_Reno: (sniggers) (bursts out laughing) omg your right!_

_Rude: (pulls gun out and points it at Reno)_

_Reno: meep._


	3. duck duck BOOZE

**Reneo and Yuffiet 3**

_Yay, sorry for the wait. I just have so many WIP's some things get forgotten. That and the fact I didn't know what to make Reno go as. But, now I'm at a fun part in the fic, I think I'm going to put this at the forefront of importance. Hope you like!

* * *

_  
Rude's feet ached, so did his arms, and legs, and practically everything else. He was sure his hair would ache – if he had any. There was no doubt, shopping was definitely a harder workout than anything Tseng could have devised. Especially when Elena had been granted free access to the Turk budget. It wasn't going toward new weapons or uniforms though, it was for something else…

"Ruuuude! Get your ass over here!" That was Reno, he didn't mind shopping with Elena as much, although he wasn't the one tricked into carrying bags. How had both of them been dragged into this anyway? Rude shifted the 12 heavy bags where he could get a better grip whilst retaining circulation in his hands. He slowly walked toward the back of the store where his fellow Turks were grinning maniacally. Reno was bouncing on his heels. A sure sign he was up to something.

"…What?" Rude asked in his low growl. Elena grinned and Rude noticed she had her hands behind her back. Now he was getting highly suspicious.

"You know that party we are going to?" She began in a mock imitation of innocence. Rude blinked slowly, he wasn't sure where this was headed.

"Yeah." Never one to talk much where a single word would suffice. Reno was getting impatient to the side of him, Rude was as well. What were they planning?

"Well, there was a slight catch when they gave me the tickets." Now Rude could see where this was going, he was the catch, but that didn't explain the hiding things behind her back in a clothes shop. A female clothes shop.

Suddenly a little notion popped into his head, Rude prayed it wasn't true.

"You gotta be the entertainment!" Reno piped up, unable to keep quiet any longer. Rude kept his gaze on Elena as she shot Reno a dark look, and uncovered the thing behind her back.

"No." One glimpse gave Rude all the time to make up his mind. Reno and Elena both groaned.

"But- please!" they both whined at the same time. Rude shook his head. Reno lowered his aquamarine eyes and Elena – quite the opposite brightened up. Ignoring Rude for the moment she turned to the red head.

"Re, why don't you go and get your costume. There is a joke shop further down the street, you should find something there." Reno brightened again.

"Why didn't you tell me there was a joke shop earlier! Catch ya later!" He turned and sped out of the woman's shop.

"Why get rid of Reno?" Rude asked quietly. Elena turned to him again, face set in a serious manner.

"He's the reason we're going to the party. Yesterday he was so sullen and unlike himself you wouldn't believe. Though he has been like this for a while. Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"I have." Rude confirmed. "I figured he would get over it."

"He wont!" Elena snapped. "Unless we help. This "it" he has to get over is Aeris. That girl from AVALANCHE. He's head over heels for her." Rude held up his hand.

"A girl? Reno has a new girl every week. You shouldn't worry." Elena scowled.

"Nevertheless. It hurts me to see him sad. This party will help him find someone else. It will be fun for us all. Please Rude." She pulled the puppy dog eyes look on him and Rude was torn whether to agree.

"…Fine" He submitted. The blonde whooped and hugged him, well, tried to on account of the bags blocking the way.

"Thank you! Now, lets go buy this and find Reno a costume." Elena set off for the checkout, Rude readjusted the bags and walked slowly after her.

They found Reno outside the joke shop. Two bags in hand and ready to go home. He grinned at the sparkly strap hanging out of the new bag Rude held.

"Great work 'Lena!" He said whilst starting to walk back. Elena stopped him.

"Aren't you going to tell us what you bought?" She asked. Reno looked to ponder it whilst replying with a simple.

"Naw" and walked off. Bag laden Rude in tow.

Elena tapped her feet and glanced at her watch again. It didn't take this long to get ready did it? For Rude and Reno it did. She faintly heard Rufus yelling in the Jaguar outside. He was dressed as a king with a splendid velvet purple cloak and a real gold crown atop his blonde hair. No-one really expected him to go dressed as anything else really, considering how mighty he thought of himself. Tseng was dressed as mad scientist as he could not be bothered going out and spending money on a costume. He had simply asked Hojo for a lab coat and a stethoscope. Elena herself was dressed as a french maid. A scandalously high black dress with a frilly white apron, complete with feather duster. She really wanted to impress Tseng, by leaving nothing to his imagination…

She had no idea what Reno was going as, Rufus knew, he came out of Reno's room laughing his head off. Rude and Tseng were smirking when they found out as well. Yet Elena still had no idea. Which is why she sat impatiently outside the Turk rooms waiting to see Reno's mysterious costume, and to see how Rude looked in his dress.

She guessed Reno would be dressed as a jester or something matching his character, or perhaps he was going for scary. His sadistic tendencies sometimes made him do that, like Elena's birthday the year before. He had gone as the Headless horseman, he had hid in Elena's room and when she had gone to sleep he had stood over her bed moaning for a new head.

Elena shook her head, she still hadn't lived down that she screamed and attacked him. Rufus snickered at her for it every other day. She still couldn't imagine what Reno was going as.

Eventually Reno's door opened, Elena jumped up of her seat to see what he was dressed as. Her eyes trailed up the pressed white pants, to the crisp blazer and finally to his unruly blonde hair. BLONDE! It was true, Reno had dyed his crimson bangs to a shade like Rufus, in fact – his entire outfit looked like Rufus.

"You're going as?"

"The vice Pres himself, heh, I was gonna be able to order his scrawny ass around tonight... I shouldn't have told him, he was going to go as a cat or something, then he just had to one up me! " Reno chuckled then paused to stare at Elena. "Holy, Lena. Going to extremes to get him to notice you?" Elena looked down for a moment. "I surely aint complainin anywho." With that Reno gave a low whistle. Elena brought up her hand and smacked his head. "whoa!" He cried, "Mind the hair!" Elena smiled.

"I see you didn't cut it, Rufus has never had his hair that long." Reno grinned,

"Yeah, well. I ain't going to cut my hair for noone!" He announced in a presidential voice.

"Even, if I…" Elena took a seductive pose, allowing her outfit to finish the sentence.

"Especially If. You're Tsengs! Even if he doesn't know it yet. C'mon, I wanna see Rude's dance." The blonde grabbed Elena by the hand and together they ran out to the car.

The AVALANCHE house was packed! Loud dance music blared from the speakers in the front rooms and the loud noise of party-goers chattering filled everybody's eardrums almost to bursting level. Inside the Jaguar Rufus and Elena were jittery with impatience, whilst Rude sulked quietly in the back. Reno, in his excitement, had climbed out of the window and sat on the roof of the car. He struck kingly poses and waved to everyone happily.

"Wish I had thought of doing that." Rufus groaned, face pressed to the window whilst Tseng slowly manouvered the car to a parking space.

"Well, We're here now. Lets go party!" Elena cheered, unlocking the door and jumping out. Reno hopped off the roof.

"That's my line! As craziest amongst us I always get to say the cheesy lines." He sulked. Rufus jumped out of the car and watched as Rude in a very mini dress climbed out after him, stumbling on his stillettos.

"I think you may have to give up your title to Rudena here Re." Rufus remarked cheekily, dodging Rude's swipe. The three laughed as the big man over balanced and toppled onto his ass.

"All right. I thought we were here to party, not laugh at Rude." Tseng called, shutting his door and locking it. Reno skipped a little in the direction of the door.

"Yeah, but we can't resist taking jabs at Rude. It's not often we get to do that without getting a fist in the face," he shouted back. Rude climbed onto his unsteady feet.

"…I am going to kick his ass for this later." He muttered, walking after the group.

Cait Sith was stood at the door atop his big moogle, waiting to accept invitations. He grinned at the 5 as they handed their invitations.

"Boss said you guys were coming. Have fun kay!" He called cheerily to them, Reno waved the cat away and strolled past, aquamarine eyes taking in the sights around him.

Banners and streamers were covering the great hall that was AVALANCHE's entrance, costumed people milled around talking amicably and Reno had to dodge several Cloud Strife lookalikes to get to the buffet table. He grabbed a paper cup which had "Happy Birthday Yuffie" printed on the side and poured himself an (alcoholic) drink. His eyes roamed across the crowd, hoping desperately to see the once flower girl Aeris.

There! He spotted her dancing next to a man dressed as a knight, Cloud Strife. She was wearing a white dress with paper wings on the back. An angel. Reno thought it suited her perfectly. He placed his drink on the table and sauntered over towards her. When he reached the pair he tapped Aeris on the shoulder and asked her if she would like to dance. Cloud stared at him, unsure who he invited that would be dressed as his enemy. Aeris whirled around.

"Ok, hey, aren't you? Reno?" That set Cloud off.

"Reno! Why the hell are you here! You're lucky I haven't got my sword or I'd kill you." Reno ignored him and stared at Aeris. She huffed and grabbed Cloud's arm, dragging him away and leaving a rejected Reno watching after them.

He felt an hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it's better this way Re." Tseng told him quietly. Reno shrugged his arm off.

"Oh piss off Tseng. I don't care." Then he stormed off, pushing angrily past people.

Yuffie whooped with glee. This party was awesome! She took a swig of her drink and continued dancing next to Cid. He was dressed as an astronaut but noone expected him to go as anything else.

"Whoa, slow down half pint, the party has only just started and you're gulping them drinks down like there's no tomorrow." He shouted to her over the music. Yuffie grinned and took another swig.

Suddenly someone barged into Cid, the pilot oomphed and fell over, over balanced in his bulky costume. He fell into Yuffie and knocked her hand which had the drink in and it spilt all over her dress. She squealed and jumped back, but the damage was done. Her dress was ruined. Cid was cursing on the floor but Yuffie ignored him. She took off running upstairs to try and clean her dress up.

Yuffie didn't want anyone to notice her ruined dress so she ran fast, unbidden tears sprung to her eyes. She had wanted her birthday party to be perfect. The bathroom was in sight when she suddenly barged into someone, knocking them both over.

"Oww…watch were you're running." The person grumbled, getting slowly to his feet. He bent down and gave Yuffie a hand helping her up. Her breath caught as she looked into the man she ran into.

He had long spiky blonde hair which was tied back into a ponytail, strands hung over his pale face and eyes. Yuffie found herself staring at his eyes, they were beautiful. Two bright jewels of emotion that glittered greeny blue sitting over twin scars on high cheekbones. Currently they were narrowed as the owner of them glared at Yuffie.

"Hey brat. Gotta problem?" Yuffie snapped out of her staring.

"Yeh you! Standing like a troll and getting in my way!" She retorted, folding her arms over her dress. The man laughed coldly.

"Well, if you weren't running as if the great Sephiroth was pissed off at you, then you would have clearly seen me standing here." He laughed coldly, but stopped when he saw the tell tale signs of tears glimmering in her eyes. Mistaking it for pain from the fall he asked. "Brat, you ok?" Yuffie pushed past him.

"Just peachy. Now if you'd be so kind as to piss off. I would like to go to the bathroom." She didn't mean to be so cold to him, not when he looked as dejected as he had before. He grabbed her arm.

"Wait." Yuffie stopped and looked at him, feigning impatience as he struggled for something to say. "Do you, er, want to talk?"

Reno mentally punched himself in the head. How lame was that! He really wanted to get to know this beautiful woman, her innocent violet eyes which were trying to seem angry but in reality showed curiosity. Her creamy skin he longed to touch and her raven hair he could imagine running his hands through. His glum mood at Aeris' rejection was forgotten.

The woman smiled a little, unable to seem angry at him.

"Ok." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and together they walked over to a balcony overlooking the stairs. Reno leant on the marble, watching the people below him dancing, he could make out Elena trying to dance closer to Tseng, and Rufus giggling loudly with a bottle of firewhisky in each hand. Rude was nowhere to be found.

"So." He began unsure, "having fun?" It brought Yuffie's gloomy mood back, reminding her of her dress.

"I was. Until someone ran into the person I was dancing with and spilt my drink all over my dress. Now it's ruined!" She whined. Reno looked at her dress,

"It's not ruined, the water must have dried." He comforted her. Yuffie sniffed,

"It wasn't water, it was beer, now it smells." Reno laughed, Yuffie looked at him strangely.

"There is nothing wrong with smelling like beer! By the end of the night everyone will!" A man passed behind the two, heading for the bathroom, a cup in his hand. Reno jumped back and plucked the cup out of his hand. "I'll look after it for ya." He told the man, who shrugged and continued walking.

"What do you want that for. There's plenty downstairs." Yuffie told him. Reno grinned cheekily.

"Just strengthening my earlier comment." And with that he aimed and tipped the drink over Barret who was dancing with Marlene. Barret yelled and cursed, whilst the little girl giggled. Reno and Yuffie laughed and jumped back to avoid being seen.

"Holy that was funny! Lets do it again!" Yuffie gasped between laughs. Reno was doubled over, hands clutched to his stomach.

"Ok. Let's get that drunk over there." He chuckled, pointing to kingly Rufus. Yuffie nodded and they both sprinted down the stairs, towards the drinks table for ammunition. Both earlier bad feelings completely gone in the fun.

Rude grumbled as he uneagerly anticipated his show. A woman dressed as a tonberry next to him shrieked as a lot of firewhisky tumbled from above on top of her. He looked up and saw Reno as the culprit, along with a young woman. Reno had tears of mirth in his eyes as the pair ran away. The sight brought a smile to Rude's face, maybe this party was worth it after all.

He grimaced as Elena jogged up to him, smelling of alcohol and with wet hair, another victim of Reno's.

"Rude. It's time for your show! Make it one to remember!" She told him gleefully, "oh, and, stay away from the sides, some punk keeps throwing glasses of alcohol at me and other people. They must have got Tseng at least 12 times!" She warned, before running off to the CD player and putting the song Rude had to dance to on. Rude shifted the silver wig on his head and went to the top of the stairs, he was going to give the audience a show they'd never forget, one that he was never going to live down.

"Please! Let's get the scientist again, or maybe the french maid!" Reno pleaded. Yuffie grinned and grabbed his hand.

"Only if we can get Cloud again! It was so funny seeing his look of confusion!" She told him. Reno smirked.

"Deal!" The two had grown considerably close to each other as the night went on. Standing close together with Reno's arm around Yuffie's shoulders as they leaned over to pour another bottle over Cloud and Aeris. Yuffie looked over to where they kept their ammunition.

"Oh no, we're out. I'll get some more." She told him then took off for another trip to the table. Reno gave a true smile as he watched her manouver around the crowd. A french maid came bustling up the stairs and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, hey 'Lena, having a fun time?" He asked her, grinning at her soaked hair." Elena smiled at how happy he seemed.

"Yeh, well, It's Rude's time to dance, you don't want to miss that do you?" Reno's eyes went wide with excitement. He took off running towards the drinks table, shouting over his shoulder.

"Not for the world. What happened to your hair 'Lena?" Elena was about to give him an explanation when she noticed all the empty bottles and cups strewn across the landing. Shaking her head with a wide grin Elena muttered,

"That's why Tseng got wet so much. Only Reno." Before she too ran to get a good view of Rude's performance.

Yuffie had an armful of beer when Reno caught up to her.

"Here, give me a hand." She told him, passing a few bottles over. Reno put them down and grabbed Yuffie's hand.

"C'mon we gotta watch this." He said, dragging her off to stand next to a pillar,

"What?" She asked, but he just shushed her.

The music changed to a loud blaring song, and Rude on the stairs threw his arms up, miming to the song. He swung his hips from side to side as everyone cheered.

"Why the Shiva is he wearing sunglasses?" She shouted to Reno over the song, Reno shrugged.

"He's Rude, he likes his glasses. Man can he boogie!" They watched Rude bend over and wiggle his bottom at the crowd and Reno gave a loud catcall.

"Let's Dance!" Yuffie shouted, pulling Reno to the dance floor and moving wildy to the music with him. Reno cheered and began dancing as well.

Eventually the song ended, (to everyones displeasure apart from Rude) and a slow one came on. Reno put his arms on Yuffie's waist and she put hers on around his neck. They swayed slowly together on the dance floor, then, as one they both put their heads together and their lips met.

Shera was having a great time with Cid, they had danced together all night and she had been waiting for this slow song for ages. She put her arms around his neck, but Cid turned bright red and pushed them off and went in search of more beer. Shera suddenly felt claustophobic with all the couples around her, she pushed her way to the front doors, wanting to catch some air. Outside there was an old oriental man staring at the door, as if wondering whether he dared go inside. He spotted Shera and moved towards her.

"Excuse me. Is this the AVALANCHE residence?" He asked in a Wutain accent, Shera nodded, breathing in the clean air. The man closed his eyes a moment.

"Would you please find Yuffie Kisagari, I'm her father." Shera took in a big intake of breath. She was talking to royalty, well Yuffie was royalty but she never acted like it, this man in front of her was a _king_.

"Of c-course your Highness, I'll find her right away." The mousy woman turned and ran back into the mass.

Her eyes scouted here and there, looking desperately for the Wutain princess. When she found her, kissing a man. A man who, although he had dyed his hair blonde and was not dressed in his custom blue suit she recognised. Reno of the Turks. Shera gasped.

Elena finished applauding Rude on a spectacular perfomance whilst he took his wig off and walked away, muttering something about "waiting in the car." Tseng checked his watch,

"It's getting late, maybe we should all go, you find Reno whilst I collect our drunken king over there." He said pointing to Rufus who was imitation Rude's moves on the dance floor. Elena nodded and set off through the throng.

When she found Reno he was kissing a woman. A woman who, although she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, and looked much more elegant Elena immediately recognised. Yuffie Kisagari. Elena gasped.

Reno took his lips off Yuffie's and gazed into her chocolate eyes, she in return gazed into his. Reno gave her a true smile, one that he rarely gave to anyone. Yuffie smiled back and lay her head on his shoulder, still swaying to the music.

A hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her away from Reno. She stared as another hand gripped Reno's shoulder, pulling him away from her. She turned to the hand's owner, Shera.

"Shera, w-what are you doing?" She demanded, Shera didn't answer, just dragged her away from Reno. When they were far away Yuffie asked again. This time Shera sighed.

"That man. His name is Reno." Yuffie breathed out sharply. She gaped at Reno being dragged away from the French nurse they poured alcohol on so many times.

"He's a _Turk_"

"'Lena! What the Hell are you doing!" Reno spluttered, attempting to pull Elena's hand off him.

"What the hell are you doing more like! Do you know who she is? That woman was Yuffie Kisagari! I can't believe you Reno." But Reno hadn't heard anything past the words Yuffie Kisagari. One thought rushed through his mind, as he stared at the shocked expression on Yuffie's face, knowing an identical one was on his.

"_She's AVALANCHE_"

* * *

_AHAH! FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! I'm sorry if anyone was too OOC in this chapter, Rude and Rufus spring instantly to mind. But I was having too much fun writing I just let my fingers carry me away._

_Please Review, I spent all morning writing this (not that I mind, it was fun) but your thoughts on this are great to know._


End file.
